<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake me up by prongsandwolfstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601555">Wake me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsandwolfstar/pseuds/prongsandwolfstar'>prongsandwolfstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Newt, Depressed Newt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Newt - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prongsandwolfstar/pseuds/prongsandwolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling slyly, ‘Newt’ said, “You love everything I do,” his smile widened at Thomas’s blush, “I really do love you Tommy.”</p><p>I don't own any characters in this fandom or story</p><p>I do not own this song, "Wake me up", this song is by Avicii so I most definitely don't own it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minho &amp; Newt (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I going to consider Newt's death major, yes, yes I am. Because his death broke me so yes it is major one.<br/>Anyway, Newt's note hurt me even more so yeah I re read today and I couldn't stop crying :D<br/>Also we are going to ignore how newt died book wise :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*************</p><p>“Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart,” the sandy blonde said, holding the walnut brunette's hand to his chest.</p><p>					*************<br/>
A person with sandy blonde hair grinned triumphantly as he grabbed the brunette’s hand.<br/>
They were standing on a treehouse looking at the sunset, enjoying their time together before they had to leave.</p><p>The sandy blonde haired said with a slight accent, “It was a trouvaille to have met you Thomas but I don’t think I could live without you, at least not peacefully. I think I would feel as though a part of me was torn out. I don’t think it would be worth going somewhere safe if you weren't with me. It would be like being lost in a dessert then finding an oasis only to realize it was a hallucination. Or having a pet run away only to find it later but instead of the live animal you once knew, it would be lifeless. Though I s’pose those are different feelings. I mean in the first one you would feel hopeful and then happy and then devastated. In the second one you would feel devastated and then you would have a mix of awe and devastation. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”</p><p>‘Thomas’ looked at him with such a look of love and content as he said, “Yes love, but I do love you for it Newt.”</p><p>Smiling slyly, ‘Newt’ said, “You love everything I do,” his smile widened at Thomas’s blush, then continued to say, “I really do love you Thomas.”</p><p>Thomas freed his hand and cupped Newt’s cheek, looking at him with a faint smile and eyes filled with adoration as he said, “I know newt, I love you too. I love you more than anything ever and if I had to pick between you and the world I’d choose you.”</p><p>Newt desperately wished for his blush to cool but he knew it wouldn’t. Sighing happily he pulled Thomas’s hand back to hold his own. In silence, they continued to watch the sunset slowly rise.</p><p>“I can't tell where the journey will end but I know where to start,” Newt turned and smiled serenely at Thomas, squeezing his hand tighter.</p><p>*************<br/>
Recalling his first words to Thomas, <em> “Name’s Newt Greenie.”<em> he sighed, looking at his companion.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“What’s up Newt,” the brunette said concernedly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mmmm, thinking about how embarrassing my first words to you were. Remembering how the guys teased me because, apparently, I sounded like, and I quote, A kid trying out an adult’s clothes.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yes well, you are the baby of the group,” Thomas said smiling teasingly.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sticking out his tongue, Newt mumbled, “Am not a baby, sheesh.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Right, I totally believe you,” He said, punching lightly on Newt’s shoulder.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then, before he could respond, there was a commotion, people were running with panicked faces to the tent.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt quickly got up looking for Minho. Once he spotted him, he checked if he was okay before demanding answers. A couple minutes later he came back with a bitter expression.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas looked at him concerned, “What happened?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sighing as he plopped on the bench, he said stubbornly, “They tell me I’m too young to understand. They say I’m caught up in a dream. That life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. But that’s fine by me.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*************<br/>
“Wake me up when it’s all over, when I’m wiser and I’m older,” The sandy blonde haired from before said, barely conscious, to Minho, an Asian boy who looks to be a little older than him and has strong arms and short, black hair who’s aggressive, but loyal, and tends to be sarcastic, his best, longest, and closest friend, as he hung from the vines, blood flowing down to his head, the one that came for him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Minho hurriedly helped him, eyes puffy yet still whispering words of comfort that didn't get completely through to the dazed Newt.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>As he lay on the white bed sheets he said sadly to Minho, who was sitting by his bed, “All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost. So wake me up when it's all over, when I'm wiser and I’m older.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Minho looked up, slightly groggy from sleep but concerned, he said, “All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt grabbed Minho’s hand, rubbing clothing circles, before looking up at him tiredly and saying softly, “Yes Minho but it wasn’t your fault. What I did, I felt I had to, there were times when I woke up from my unconscious state and yelled at you because you saved me but then I whispered for you not to leave and you didn’t. And here, now, fully awake, I want to tell you I love you because you are one of the kindest, loyalist, and most sarcastic friend that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I am truly sorry for scaring you.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Minho grabbed Newt carefully to give him a hug.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*************<br/>
“Thomas, Thomas, please, please, just do it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Newt I can’t, how could you, stop asking newt. I’m not doing it.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thomas, I tried carrying the weight of the world but I only have 2 hands and I couldn’t. I’m in pain Tommy, and I’m scared of what I might do, so please, please, just do it,” Newt continued to plead as the dark veins intensified almost as if it were threatening to take over.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas shook his head, the tears and knife spilling to the ground.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*************<br/>
Newt turned his head to face Thomas on the bed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas opened his eyes and his serene smile turned cheerful, “Hello, love, any idea what you’d like?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt smiled as he shook his head, “Not anything at the moment.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Curious, Thomas sat up and leaned against Newt’s shoulder, asking, “And what would you like to do if we could do anything.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Smiling at the we part, he promptly responded, “I hope we get the chance to travel the world but I don’t have any plans.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Chuckling slightly Thomas nodded.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt in turn bumped him on the shoulder slightly and said, “Oh shuck it shank, that kinda makes me sound like an idiot,”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas just rolled his eyes and gave him a small peck before pulling both of them back on the bed.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Smiling Newt turned to Thomas and said softly, “I wish I could stay forever this young.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>*************<br/>
Grabbing the knife and putting it on Thomas’s hand, Newt said softly, “Not afraid to close my eyes.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tommy just shook his head, pleading with his eyes for he was unable to speak, afraid if he tried then all that would come out would be sobs. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Please Tommy,” Newt tried once more.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Plucking all the courage he could, Thomas said, “Life’s a game made for everyone and love is the prize, so wake me up when this is all over. When we’re wiser and older.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt shook his head softly as tears streamed down his face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas continued not ready to give up his Newt, his sandy blonde haired idiot, “All this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost. So wake me when this is all over, when we’re wiser and we’re older.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt shook his head, moving closer to Thomas, “Tommy, all this time I was finding myself and I didn’t know I was lost till I met you. I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost. I didn't know I was lost. ”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas couldn't respond; he just kept shaking, not aware of it or the knife still in his hand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Newt kept walking until he impaled himself on the knife, rubbing soothing circles on his back as his blood came out from him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Thomas jumped back, Newt falling to the ground, before quickly bending down all the while mumbling, “I didn’t know, I didn’t know, I didn’t know,”</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, comments and kudos are appreciated but aren't owed :)</p><p>-Emrys</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>